


Earth to Shirou

by MrFerpect



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, POV First Person, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFerpect/pseuds/MrFerpect
Summary: Post Fate UBW.Shirou comes home after a stressful week at the Clock Tower, and Rin decides to spoil him a bit, but it seems his mind is elsewhere, making it a bit difficult for him to enjoy the situation.With a bit of persistence though, surely he can come around.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou & Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Earth to Shirou

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything like this, so feel free to tell me what you think afterwards!  
> (There's not much context, just fyi)  
> The whole thing is narrated from Shirou's POV.

Man, resitting that exam is going to be rough, I was sure I had it this time. Just thinking about having to revise all of that, plus doing all the work I'm supposed to turn in next week makes me more tired than I already am.  
I guess I'm going to be pulling all-nighters more often than I'd like. I wonder if we have any coffee le-

A little noise Tohsaka makes brings me back to reality.

Rin realized I was stressed when I got home today, so she decided to 'help' in her own way. She offered to give me a blowjob. Don't get me wrong, in any other state of mind just the offer would have been enough to make me forget all of my worries, I'm just not feeling up for it right now. However, how do you even turn that down?  
It's not like I said yes, but I also didn't get a chance to answer. Maybe 'offered' wasn't the right word.

Right now, Rin is making herself busy, her tongue moving around the head of my erect cock while her lips rub my shaft as she bounces her head up and down.

A moan scapes my mouth when she starts stroking the shaft with her hand, turning her head so my tip rubs into the soft inside of her cheeks.

Since I wasn't paying much attention earlier, I mustn't have been moaning at all. She seems relieved to hear me, and motivated, she goes back to what she was doing earlier with newfound determination, now going a bit faster. The feeling makes me sink further into the sofa.

She's honestly great at this, and I obviously appreciate her doing it. Despite that, my mind can't help but wander back that book I can see on the table. That's a lot of pages to learn in just a couple of days. I lose track track of time, falling back into that train of thought. I should have taken the book and those scrolls off of the table before this. 

Rin pulls back, jerking me off with her hand while she looks at me. Eventually, she asks:  
"Shirou, are you... enjoying this? I thought this would help but you can just tell me if it's not working."

What am I supposed to say to that!? I wouldn't want to offend her, she's doing nothing wrong. In fact, even her just stroking my cock feels great... Suddenly, she stops moving her hand.  
Fuck, most of my brain was preoccupied worrying, I don't think I have enough braincells available to give reasonable response to that.

She chuckles, seeing the worried look on my face.   
"I'm not going to get mad at you for not being in the mood, idiot." 

"I... uh... Yes! Of course I'm enjoying it! You're great, it- it feels great." I say smiling. 

Listen, her offer today was very out of character. It's not that she normally makes me beg for it or anything, but I really like it when she takes the lead, I don't want to waste this opportunity just because I'm stressed. 

"What is it then?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

The thing is, I might not be in the mood, but I'm pretty sure she is. What if I repay the favor? Taking a more active role will probably distract me even more. So I just say something I reckon she'll really like hearing.  
"Listen, Tohsaka, it's been a pretty tough week, so I'm a bit stressed..." As I say this, I can see her trying to hide her disappointment. "So I don't think just this is going to work. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need a bit _more_." I say, as I give her a sultry look.

" _Oh_ , is that so? Challenge accepted mister~" 

Man, she looks real pleased as she straddles my lap. I pull her in for a kiss, which she returns eagerly, as I let my hands roam free, unbuttoning her red blouse. I haven't even gotten it all the way off of her and I just can't help but start groping her boobs, eliciting a soft moan from her. 

Our kisses start getting more and more heated, letting our tongues wrestle for longer. Her bra now hitting the floor as she starts to grind against my leg, as if to signal that her crotch also wants attention. My hands leave her breasts, moving instead lower, helping her get her pants off, and, finally, her soaked panties.

I decide to take one of her nipples into my mouth, circling it with my tongue, and starting to tease her clit with my fingers. Tohsaka starts to moan more audibly now, her arms around my neck as she tilts her head back.

She moves, positioning herself over my hard cock, and I grab the base to keep it pointed at her entrance as she starts to lower herself.

"Shirou!" My name scapes her mouth as she impales herself on my lap.

After a short moment during which we both try to catch our breath, we kiss and she starts moving again, raising until just the tip of my cock is in her and dropping back down. 

Eventually, she accelerates, making me grab her by the sides of her torso when her back starts arching backwards a bit too much, fearing she might fall off.

I close my eyes as my breath becomes faster. Damn, she feels amazing. I open my eyes back up, just to be greeted by the incredible sight of that table, but this time I'm not worried about the stuff on top, I just got a good idea.

I look back at Rin, feeling her suddenly tighten around me, her orgasm growing closer. Wasn't I thinking about taking a more active role in this just a second ago? Yet here I am, laying here with my hands on her sides.

My hands move to her hips as I start thrusting upwards, meeting her movements halfway, making her gasp and tighten up even more, which only makes me go harder. All of her strength leaves her legs, as muscles in her body start spasming, and her pussy tightens incredibly around my dick. 

" _Mmh_ -!" Unbelievably erotic sounds leave her mouth as I let her lay on top of me while she rides out her orgasm.

It's not the first time she cums before I do, it's happened many times, but I don't think it'll ever stop boosting my confidence when it happens.

Time to act on that idea from earlier. I push her off from on top of me, both of us making disappointed grunts as I drop her on the sofa. I'll get back to her in a sec.

I stand up and throw the table's contents all over the floor.

"Shirou?" Tohsaka says breathlessly.

I turn around, just to pick her up and prop her upper body on the table, making her giggle as she understands what's about to happen. I look at her bent over the flat surface, looking back at me over her shoulder, and she nods at me in approval.

That's all I need to see before I start going to town on her, a hunger taking over my body as I realize how badly I need to cum. That was a very long blowjob just now, and she was riding me for quite a while, whatever was in my brain before is completely forgotten after a few thrusts.

Tohsaka starts rolling her hips to meet my thrusts as I grip her hips and start being rougher, slamming my dick all the way in and pulling it out repeatedly. Both of us are panting now. 

Rin must still be sensitive from her previous orgasm, since she starts to tighten up after a short while, convenient, because I'm getting dangerously close too.

"Tohsaka... I'm going to cum!" I manage to say eventually.

" _Mhmm_... me too~" She says, her upper body now completely sprawled out on the table.

I slam into her one last time, sending her over the edge and finishing inside her myself, when she tightens around me, both of us groaning, overtaken by pleasure.

I hear a loud noise, and we both go down, falling side by side on the floor.  
"... I think we need a new table Tohsaka." 

My comment is met by a noise from Rin, a mix between a moan and a giggle, as she gets closer to me, cuddling against me.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already edited this twice, so I'm gonna stop rereading it just to avoid obsessively changing little details.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
